


It's you. It's me. It's us.

by TFALokiwriter



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers, The Power Of Love, the scene where Jamie is in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Jamie swam for her Mary Poppins but her Poppins sent her away.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 45





	It's you. It's me. It's us.

_"It's you! It's me! It's us!"_

Dani Clayton can hear these words when a average person wouldn't.

These words were once said for Flora, out of love, and desperation. Still capable of saving. Dani's body was _dead_. 

_It's you,_ Dani wanted to reply, _not us_.

The lady in the lake was shackled by chains with concrete that was made out of love.

Dani loved Jamie and she let her go in order for her to live.

_This is me._

_Not you._

Jamie's screaming in the water was a nightmare to hear even for someone quite dead several feet under in the lake. The number 13 was a fairly lucky number, thirteen years of love, of happiness, of content, memories that wouldn't go away with the feelings that Jamie had scarred into her psyche and became a invisible force of plated armor surrounding her soul. Dani's facial features may fade but the memories of the woman of her life would not. Of everything that had happened in their union together, their time together was everything. The treasure trove of comfort, acceptance, returned feelings were enough to cage the monster. Every bit of it.

On to the matter of ghosts, there was one ghost that had bothered her. The strange feeling of homesickness that lingered in the background behind the terror was gone. A monster that wished to be home had the wish granted with being deprived of having to murder people. The trade off was quite successful in the long run as the monster was satisfied. The monster liked having a companion and she were satisfied with Dani.

Strange, a normal person would think, but it wasn't quite strange at all in the great scheme of things for Dani Clayton who had seen children be possessed, ghosts appear at night, her fiance's ghost haunt her for a long period of time until the very cracked glasses were disposed of, and spotting the dead on the grounds of Bly Manor. She had seen the world in all its beauty and ugliness through different sets of lenses, half in the dark, half in rosy tinted theme.

No one would lose another loved one under Dani's watch as she prowled the landscape of Bly Manor with the lady of the lake.


End file.
